


Logan learns the difference between his mother tounge and Roman's

by StarshineAndBooks



Series: Sweethearts, soulmates, and snarky remarks [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Speaks Spanish, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshineAndBooks/pseuds/StarshineAndBooks
Summary: Roman learned english and spanish growing up. Logan- did not. But it's okay they love each other.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sweethearts, soulmates, and snarky remarks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939225
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Logan learns the difference between his mother tounge and Roman's

Logan is excited, this is the first weekend he and Roman will finally get to see eachother since college started, no more video calls, no more barley seeing eachother because they leave at different times, they get to actually see eachother. Logan has even finished alkl of his homework, though he is a little burnt out, because, he may have been a little overzealous.

But it’s done, and Roman is going to be at the door any minute, and Logan is going to tell Roman how much he loves him.

In Spanish. Because Roman deserves to hear it in his mother’s tongue, in the language he speaks in his home.

The door opens and Logan is on his feet, by the door in moments, but then he sees who it is. “Who, it’s you.”

His youngest sister winces, “Sorry Lo, I just wanted to change after work before I hit the town with the babes.”

Logan shakes his head, “Ah, go on then, shoo, change, get dolled up.”

Anne giggles, “Help me?”

“Anne I-”

“Please? You go off for months, I barley see you because your triplets and Remy and mama steal you away, come, help me!”

“Oh- fine, fine, Go, up the stairs, to the room.”

“I love you,” Anne beams, leading the way as she bounces through the house and up to her room.

Logan stands in Anne’s doorway, eyes trailing about the room.

The cheer uniform is hung up in her open closet, along with the winter coat Logan got her last year to replace one that had ripped climbing a fence. The carpet needs a vacuuming, and there’s a pile of clothes in one corner. Posters and pictures cover the walls, and a cd radio is on her desk. Her shelf has school books, a few older novels, and many albums.

The walls are a lilac, Logan remembers painting those walls. Roman had been helping, because he’d asked him mom and she said the boys could help. Roman had looked so nice, ten or eleven, with his favorite color graphic t shirt and-

“Earth to Logan,” Anne’s voice cuts with a laugh, “Which out fit?”

Logan looks to his little sister, a heat rising in his cheeks, “Oh- well, let me see.”

Anne holds two out fits on hangers. One is a plaid crop top that buttons down the front and has longer strips to tie in the front, and high waisted jeans. The other is a black circle skirt with suspenders and a floral shirt.

“I was thinking my little heeled boots for the floral shirt, or converse with the plaid shirt.”

“Go for the plaid shirt, you look very nice in the color.” Logan says then, “Switch the pants for a darker color though.”

“Oh, smart!” Anne grins, “You’re the absolute best, I love you!”

“Love you too Anne.”

“ROMAN!” Angie calls, Logan’s brow forrows, he dosen’t remember Angie getting here, odd. “ROMAN’S HERE!”

“Did you know she was here?” Anne asks.

Logan shakes his head, “No, aren’t she and Bia fighting still?”

“I think they called a truce for the weekend because everyone’s in town.” Anne shrugs.

“I see.” Roman nods to himself, “Have fun on your date.”

“It’s not a date!” Anne protests.

“Okay, have fun on your romantic outing,” Logan says, walking towards the front door, and away from the sputtering girl that is his youngest sibling.

Logan makes his way to the front door and smiles gently when he sees Roman.

Roman stands in old jeans and a loose flannel with an undershirt, talking to Angie, both grinning. Logan can’t really help the way his eyes rove over Roman, but it’s completely awestruck, he’s just so- stunningly gorgeous.

It’s unfair, really.

“Oh, hey Logan,” Angie looks up with a smile, “Look who showed up.”

Roman turns and smiles, “Hello my love.”

Logan feels suddenly very underprepared for this, and he goes to greet Roman, like any normal person would do, instead, “Te amo.”

Angie stops short, blinking, turning to look at Roman.

Roman’s eyes are blown wide as the full moon, his jaw dropped, and if Logan were one for flowery language- he is but that’s beside the point- Logan would say Roman’s jaw was on the ground. It wasn’t, obviously, but it would be if this was a dramatic cartoon of sorts.

Logan winces, “I’m so sorry- I don’t even know- I didn’t mean to. Well, I did mean it- but- I mean to say hello, like a normal person and now-”

“Logan,” Angie says gently, “You need to calm down, rambling is giving Roman more to process.”

“No,” Roman says suddenly, “You don’t. You can ramble- but- you don’t, you don’t know, it’s- Oh God, Logan.” He says then sighs softly, “You don’t mean that.”

Logan’s face crumples before a firefly could light up and extinguish the light, “Of course I mean it, I love you Roman!”

Angie backs out of the room, deciding she’d rather help Dliliah May in the kitchen than watch this train wreck.

Roman shakes his head, “Logan, sugar, you don’t know, do you?”

“Te amo is I love you in Spanish, isn’t it?”

“Yes.” Roman says, “But also it’s- it’s more than I love you in english? It’s- oh- you only say that to someone you’re engaged or married to, you say it to someone you think is a forever.”

“But you’re my forever, you’re literally my soulmate!” Logan protests.

“Soulmates aren’t always forever Logan,” Roman sighs, “I love you, so much, but you- your mom and Vinny were soulmates, that wasn’t a hreat set up.”

“Well- no. But still, you’re not Vinny. I’m not, am I?”

“No! God no, of course not, Logan, why would you ask that?” Roman looks very upset suddenly, stepping forward moving to craddle Logan’s face in his hands.

“Well- I don’t know.” Logan sighs then, “That’s a lie, I do. He’s my biological fether Roman, surley I got more from him than my apperance.”

“You got his charms, but that’s all. Logan, you are not your father.” Roman whispers softly, moving to kiss Logan’s forehead gently, “You’re you, and that’s beautiful.”

Logan shakes his head, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know, I upset you.”

“Oh Logan, I promise you, one day we’ll say that, okay? And I do, I love you so, so much it’s almost too much for me. You’re so sweet, telling me you love me he first time in my mother tongue.” Roman kisses Logan’s forehead again, “There you are dear, deep breath, everything’s okay.”

Logan sighs, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, it’s sweet!”

“A fixable misstep>’ Logan counters.

“Absolutely charming.” Roman grins, “Now, let’s go see your mother.”

“But-”

“I’m supposed to ask before I steal you away, aren’t I?”

“Take him.” Remy calls from the living room, “He’s been pouting without you for the whole time.”

“Shut up,’ Logan gasps, “I do not pout!”

“No, my little boy does not pout, he broods.” Delilah May says as she comes over, “Roman, it’s nice to see you dear.”

“Mrs. Storm-Blacke!”

“Delilah works too,” Delilah May smiles softly, “How many times do I have to tell you?”

“At least three more,” Roman grins, “Can I steal Logan?”

“You did when he met you, but sure.” She grins, “Go, be back by dinner, it’ll be done by seven.”

“Mooooommmmm.” Logan whines.

“Yes my darling boy?”

“Stoooooop, you’re embarrassing me.”

“Somebody needs to.” Delilah May grins, ruffling Logan’s hair, “Now go on, go be young and in love, it’s a nice feeling.”

“Thank you Deliliah.” Roman says, “Come on Lo, off and away!”

Logan does, happily following Roman away to wherever it is his love has decided to take them.

  
  



End file.
